particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography of Cildania
The Island of Cildania is lies in between the Majatran Sea and the Southern Ocean. The island makes up the middle of the Majatran archipelago positioned in-between the islands of Mu'tasim (Al’Badara) and Shadar (Selucea). Area The Island of cildania is approximately 895,800km2 the largest of the Majatran islands. The island is broken down into five administrative divisions. Physical Geography The physical geography of Cildania varies greatly from rolling coastal plains to jagged mountain peaks. Cildania is nation forged by its volcanic past the monuments to which can still be clearly seen scattered across the country today. The island can be loosely divided into two distinct geological and geographical zones, The Central Highlands and The Coastal Plains. The central highlands are the oldest region of Cildania, composed of mainly igneous and metamorphic rocks. The high peaks and rocky ridges common to this region are a direct result of a dramatic tectonic upheaval which took place over 800million years ago. Like the other islands in the Majatran archipelago Cildania was created in collision between the Majatran and South Seleyan plates which thrust sections of the ocean floor above sea level. Since their birth the Cildanian Highlands have been shaped by the elements. The regions deep, steep sided and flat bottomed valleys were carved by large glaciers during the great ice age. The greatest of which leaving the Great Rift Valley which stretches from east to west splitting the highlands in half. The region is bisected again by the central vales, comprising of two wide open gorges running north (Miim valley) and south (Melkir valley) the narrowly separated by the Qam Watershed Ridge. Either side of the Great Rift Valley lay various steep Mountain ranges in areas reaching over 6000meters in height. Surrounding the mountains are lower softer uplands which eventually give way to flatter land towards the coast. The Coastal Plains of Cildania are much flatter than the islands interior. The geology of this area is predominantly comprised of sandstone and other sedimentary rocks. The Coastal plains of Cildania were created from the deposition of material around the Central highlands. Much of this was carried down from the highlands by rivers and glaciers however some was deposited along the Cildanian shoreline by ocean currents. This gradual build-up process continues today. The regions mineral rich soils, flat topography and extensive river systems make the Cildanian coastal plain some of the best farming land in Majatra. Much of the region has been farmed since ancient times and is still a major centre for agriculture.﻿ Mountains ' The Cildanian Highlands are home to many smaller ranges of mountains. These range from uplands and high moorland to large snow-capped peaks. '''Rivers and lakes ' Cildania is home to many diverse river systems for a country of its size. Almost all Cildanian rivers rise in the Cildanian highlands formed by emerging underground springs. These small rivers run fast and deep and in the rainy season are swelled by the mountains heavy rainfall, they conjoin in the foothills forming large rivers cutting deep gorges between hills. Cildania’s rivers usually reach maturity out on the coastal plain where they slow down, widen out and begin to meander. In the rainy season cildania’s larger rivers routinely flood however nowadays this is managed and directed only onto agricultural land or quickly out to sea. Many Cildanian rivers enter the sea via tidal estuaries the biggest of these being the Miim and Melkir estuarys both over two kilometres wide. In addition to estuaries three major cildanian rivers form river deltas at their mouths, the largest of these being the river Melcam in Hebilon. The map adjacent shows all the major Cildanian rivers however there are many smaller water systems around the country. Climate Due to its mountainous nature Cildanian climate varies wildly between regions with parts of the far north covered with tropical forest and mangrove and areas of the inertia covered with permanent snow. Despite this variety the around half of the island enjoys a sub tropical climate with hot dry summers and warm wet winters. The highest recorded temperature recorded in Cildania was 39.9c in Alak, Akinawa on the 3rd of October 2201. The lowest recorded temperature recorded in Cildania was -28.5 at camp Braemar near Mt Mawyaf on the 12th of January 1979. '''Precipitation Precipitation as with temperature varies wildly across Cildania. The majority of the coastal plains enjoy dry summers however the tropical and equatorial areas in northern Akinawa endure heavy monsoon rainfall in the summer months. In addition rain falls relatively evenly all year round in temperate regions of the Cildanian Highlands. The Highlands can also experience snowfall in winter getting heavier and more prolonged at higher altitudes. The slopes and peaks of Cildanias highest mountains experience heavy snowfall each winter which often last through the year. Due to a south-easterly prevailing wind the north and east of the island tend to experience slightly higher rainfall than the south and west. Economic geography The economic geography of Cildania reflects not only its current position in the global economy, but its long history both as a trading nation and maritime power. Cildania pioneered the industrial revolution and its highly urban character is a legacy of this, with all its major cities being current or former centres of all forms of manufacturing. However, this in turn was built on its exploitation of natural resources, especially coal and iron ore. Since Industrialisation Cildania has developed many tertiary industries usually developed in areas where traditional industry has declined. Primary industry Cildania is home to many primary industries which vary between and even within regions. Cildania's major primary industries are *Oil extraction in almost all coastal locations *Ore minining in southern hebilon and central Akildar *Silicon and rare earth extraction in Akildar *Permanent crops (tabacco, fruit, rubber) in northern Akinawa *Aarable farming in Ylrith, Gilzon and southern Akinawa *Fishing in almost all coastal locations Manufacturing Each of Cildanias large cities is or once was a major centre for manufacturing. A city’s manufacturing industry usually reflecting the nature of its surroundings by the late 21st century Cildania had become a regional centre for manufacturing and exporting goods all over the world. The most prolific manufacturing industries located within Cildania are; *Heavy engineering in Gilzon and northern Hebilon *Ore processing in Hebilon *Refining in east Hebilon and southern Akinawa *Ship building in Gilzon, northern Hebilon, Ylrith, and Akildar *Computer and robotic manufacture in southern Akildar and Ylrith *Textile manufacture in Ylrith and western Akinawa Finance and Services ''' Since the late 20th century Cildania has developed many service industries which have become integral to the national economy. The biggest and most successful of these are; *Financial services in southern Ylrith *Insurance and banking in southern Ylrith and Gilzon *Media production in Akinawa *Computing software in Akinawa *Transport and shipping which is the nation’s largest industry. This industry is present in all coastal and some internal cities as Cildania enjoys an good location for international shipping with easy routes to Selucia, Al’Badara, the Majatran Sea, south Seleya and the Southern Ocean. '''Natural resources Cildania is an island rich in natural resources and its agriculture is highly mechanised by global standards producing all of its food needs using just 3% of the national labour force. Cildania used to be a major consumer of oil and coal for fuel though many efforts have been made to eliminate unnecessary consumption of such valuable resources. Cildania’s major natural resources are as follows. Geological: Coal, oil, natural gas, iron ore, bauxite, tin, copper, rare earth elements, silica, uranium, titanium Agricultural: Arable land, tabacco, coca, fruit, rubber, barley, wheat, cows, sheep, sugar, cotton ﻿ Category:Cildania Category:Geographical Information Category:Majatra